Never change
by evil666
Summary: author's not added....this stroy isn't finished yet....read it if you wanna....sorry guys who have read it previously....hermione is ooc....never to be finished...SOZ!!! if u wanna be the continuer...be my guest!
1. chapter one

Bla Bla BAL- I don't any thing but apparebtly this plot...which is a lot of un...hehe 

BTW: Hermion is 15, she was moved up a year cos I think that harry being younger than her, is just too weird! 

Enjoy! 

The summer before 6th year for Harry was definitely a good one. he had gone over to Ron's for the summer as Dumbledore decided maybe if he placed protection charms round ron's house it would be safer for harry to stay here, than at his uncle's. The first week they were together, Harry and Ron had met a few rather wild girls. All seeming to want to have a bit of 'fun' with the lads. 

Ron had asked Hermione round at the beginning of the holidays, but she said the she was busy with other things to visit them. 

"probably already revising for the N.E.W.T's. That girl just does not stop. And you would have thought that 20 O.W.L's was enough for her." Ron said as he sat at the edge of an outdoor swimming pool in 1 of the girls' houses. 

"19" replied Harry. 

"huh?" 

"she got 19 O.W.L's, not 20." 

"Yeah-whatever-" Said Ron, not really paying attention, as he was more interested in 1 particularly hot girl jumping off the diving board. 

After that the topic of Hermione was never brought up again- well they were too...ummm... 'busy' to think about her. 

Little did Harry or Ron know that Hermione wasn't studying or anything relating to work. Quite the contrary actually--- 

"Hermione! will you hurry up and get your arse down here!" shouted Jessica. 

"I'm coming! just let me put my flipping' sneakers on! jeez!" 

"we're gonna be late! will y-" Jessica was cut off as Hermione came down the stairs. 

"So wot d'ya think?" asked hermione when she reached the bottom of her stairs. 

Jessica looked her up and down a few times until saying, 

"Hm, Let's see, Short messed up hair-nice, black choker-nice, black tight shirt-nice, blue baggy jeans-very nice, studded belt- very nice!...i would say overall the you look very rock chic with attitude today!" laughed Jessica. 

" thanx! now let's go!" 

Hermione and Jessica walked out the bus and caught a bus to Milton Keynes sorry- that's just sum random place I live nearby- no importance what-so-ever...so don't worry. They reached a house with a black door and Jessica rang the doorbell. She turned to Hermione- 

"You are gonna love this guy! We've been mates forever! He's a real rocker too of course-" 

The door opened revealing a 16 year old boy. Hermione's jaw dropped as she realised who it was. There standing in front of her was the one and only-dun dun dun- Draco Malfoy!

"Jessica! You made it! cool, and you brought a mate. Great!" 

Draco and Jessica hugged just for long enough for Draco to whisper in Jessica's ear- 

" Introduce me, she's kinda cute" 

well draco is hardly going to recognise her for the first 20 seconds of seeing the new hermione? is he? 

" Draco, this is Hermione, Hermione this id Draco. me and Hermione met about 4 weeks ago?yeah...around 4 weeks ago" Jessica said. 

"hermione?" draco asked surprised. "no way!, there's no way! I mean....what?!" 

" my question exactly" said hermione, getting over the initial shock. 

Jessica stood between the two, looking back and forth before asking, 

"do you know each other?" 

"she goes to my school, ummm, yeah, that's about it." 

Draco said stunned. He couldn't believe that this was the mudblood standing in front of him. She looked very cool in her clothes and he was impressed with her new hairstyle. She had cut it to chin-length and had messed it up with a few plaits to go with her rock chic look. 

"wait! Hold the phone. Jessica turned to hermione, "you're a witch?" 

" hey why don't we do this some other place?" draco asked, looking behind him into the hallway. "My dads home and I think it's best that we go- now!" 

So Hermione, Draco and Jessica walked into town and went straight to the McDonalds to grab a bite to eat. 

After explaining that Hermione was a witch, and that draco surprised her, and her him- they started to discuss more interesting topics. 

Now to cut a whole boring bit out, cos the story hasn't even stated to get anywhere near the actual plot- they all discuss how draco has a band with Terry Boot from Ravenclaw (don't ask...well if you want to know...do ask), and he needs to find a bassist and a singer. Just guess where I'm going with this... 

"hey, hermione! you can sing! I've heard you singing along to my music, you have a really good voice! well that's sorted then!" said Jessica in a final tone. 

Draco started to think- 'a female singer? that wouldn't work, would it? let's see' 

"well give me a demo of your voice and I'll see if it's what we want..." 

Hermione, who had been eviling Jessica, sharply turned towards draco, 

"Excuse me? sing? me? here? now?...no way!" 

" oh please hermione!" jessica whined whilst pouting her lips and putting on some puppy dog eye's, "Hey sing your favourite song- what was it again? oh yeah! that song by Nickelback!" 

Hermione loved this song the first time she heard, and she knew that she could sing _that_ song well. 

"oh alright- 

_Never made it as a wise man_

_I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing_

_Tired living like a blind man _

_I'm sick of sight without a sense of feeling."_

__

__ She carried on singing for a couple of more minutes, and by the time she had finished the song, Jessica and Draco were smiling. 

Draco, thinking she was excellent, reluctantly signed her up, " but I still hate you, this doesn't change anything between us." 

" fine by me" replied Hermione. She couldn't believe it,. she was now the singer of a nu rock band! 

'WOW' she thought, 'what will Harry and Ron think? ah, the doesn't matter, I don't believe this!' 


	2. chapter two

**Disclaimer:**

bla bla bla...i don't own nething, apart from the plot...so if you steal that I can sue...apparently...heehee...beware! 

**AN:**

I f you didn't read the note I put in my last chapter, I'll repeat it once more...so listen up! 

Hermione is 15, and harry is 16, I did this cos the thought of Hermione being older than harry is just weird...to me.... 

so on with the show! ENJOY! 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Weeks passed by and hermione's band had yet to think of a name. They searched for a bassist, and found that the best they could find was the one and only Justin finch fletchley is that his name? from hufflepuff. 

hehe, I just couldn't resist making them from different houses...yay! 

So whilst hermione's band was thinking of a name, writing songs and rehearsing- 

"Sorry babes, I just don't see 'us' working long distance for that long...you understand don't you?" said Ron, hoping that he was sounding at least a bit sad. 

Harry and Ron had found that the day had come to break up with their 'Summer-flings'. 

It was the day before they left for Hogwarts, and they couldn't be happier. It was great having time-off, but they both decided that it had been long enough. Well they would have loved to stay at home and go to skool, but the girls had become to clingy. 

"But Ronny! We can write to each other everyday! If you're worried that i'll cheat on you, I promise I won't! it's you that I love, only you! don't leave me!" 

The poor girl was begging Ron to stay here, and being Ron he left leaving the girl on the floor, but not without the word 'pathetic' leaving his lips. 

When Ron got back to his house, he looked for Harry, who went to break up with his girl at the same time, but couldn't find him. 

He sat down at the kitchen table when he heard a voice from behind, 

"so how'd it go?" 

He turned around to find Harry leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed. 

"Talk about desperate, she was practically begging me!" 

"Well at least yours didn't cry..." 

It seems Harry's girl had taken it worse than ron's. 

She's still crying....hehe 

Anyway, off the subject. You packed for tomorrow?" asked Ron 

"yep. I can't wait to get back actually. I think I need to hear hermione's voice nagging me about my homework" 

"oh shit! my transfiguration homework! I didn't do it! oh great, I'm never gonna hear the end of it now am I?" 

" I was right, we need Hermione back" 

The next morning was very hectic. Considering it was only Harry, Ron and Ginny going, they had already packed, everything was in the car, they were on time, and had eaten their breakfast, it was not entirely predictable they were going to be late. 

That is of course until- 

"I just came to say goodbye Harry...and...and..." 

"yeah, that's great, now I, er, have to go, so c ya!" Harry quickly sed whilst running to the car so he could get away. 

"DRIVE! DRIVE!" Harry yelled at mr.weasley, he needed to get away from this girl as soon as possible. 

When they reached the train station I can't remember the name of the train station! nooo! they all passed through the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. 

Ginny spotted her friends immediately and left Harry and Ron to find Hermione. 

" HARRY! RON! OVER HERE!" Someone yelled. 

Harry and Ron both turned around at the same time, they searched for someone they recognised, but didn't see anyone, so turned back round and carried on towards their compartment. 

Hermione knew they wouldn't recognise her so she followed them to the compartment at the end of the train, leaving Draco, Justin and Terry organising a weekly rehearsal. She walked onto the train and slid the door open of the compartment, and saw Harry and Ron look up at her from sitting opposite each other. 

"Well hello there Mr. and Mrs. i'm-not-gonna-recognise-my-best-friend!" 

"Hermione?" 

"HERMIONE!" 

They both stood up and stared in shock at Hermione. Whilst they were studying her, she was studying them. 

It seemed that Harry and Ron and grown up over the summer, but that was expected. She smiled at the thought of what the girls were going to think of them at hogwarts. 

"where did you?-" 

"how did you?-" 

"what on earth-" 

"what the hell-" 

"WOW!" 

She sat down on ron's side of the compartment, and the boys resumed their positions before she came in. Although they did have a surprised look plastered on their faces. 

After a moment's silence, 

" care to explain?" harry asked. 

Harry, coming to realise that this was Hermione, was as impressed as Draco when they first met. Yes, he thought the girl who entered their compartment was fit, but the Hermione who opened the door was just a shock. 

'She's grown more hot over the summer, than how she was last year.' he thought. 

He had admitted that he thought she was hot, but he knew that you could think someone was gorgeous and not fancy them, so he left it at that. 

"Well there's a lot of things that have changed this summer. like my clothes-" 

" I'll say!" interrupted Ron, "since when did you start wearing tight 'blink-182' T-shirts?" 

Harry could tell from Ron's eyes that e was fighting a loosing battle with his emotions as he looked Hermione up and down. 

Ron was so impressed that his mind had blanked, and he couldn't do anything except for stare. 

"Since now," Hermione replied back, "after last year when I finished my OWL's I thought that it was time to relax, so that I could prepare for more hard work this year. Well, I met this girl called Jessica, and we became good friends, and she must have rubbed off on me." 

" So she was the one ho influenced you to get your haircut?" asked Harry. 

" well I like my hair like this, I used this straightening stuff to sleek it a bit more, and then I roughed it up a bit." 

There was a 30 second silence between the friends when draco appeared in the doorway. Ron immediately stood up at seeing him. 

"what do _you_ want?" 

Draco looked at Ron, then Hermione, then back at Ron. He understood that she hadn't told them, but he couldn't be bothered to cause trouble at the moment, he'll be back for that. Right now all he needed was to talk to Hermione. 

" I need to talk to her" he said, nodding in her direction. 

"and what makes you think that she wants to talk to you?" Ron replied 

Hermione started to get frustrated now, 

" I do have a name you know!" and she walked out the compartment. 

Draco let one more smirk play across his face and then left behind Hermione. 

Ron sat back down in his seat opposite Harry. 

"well that was...interesting..." 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

When Hermione arrived back at the compartment she was bombarded with questions. She was going to tell them about the band, that is until Ron said, 

"Dunno what you were doing with that shit face! what were you thinking of walking off with that muthafucka?" 

With that Hermione thought it best not to tell them, so she lied, 

"It was a prefect thing. Draco had been made a prefect this year, and I really doubt you wanna hear about that sort of stuff" 

1 little white lie wasn't gonna hurt, and it was part true. Draco had been made a prefect this year. 

' great, that'll be a good excuse for the band rehearsals' Hermione thought. 

After the eventful beginning of the journey, it turned into more catching up time. 

Hermione was told about the girls they had met, well at least Ron was telling her. Harry didn't really wanted to tell Hermione about him going out with another girl. Somehow it didn't seem right to him. Presuming it was because she was a girl as well, he sat there listening to Ron, who was obviously trying to prove what a babe magnet he was. 

"So this girl was soooo 'in love' with me that this other girl got jealous-" Ron was interrupted by a knock on the door. The door slid open revealing Lavendar. 

"Hey guys! Hermione, cool new look! and....woah!...hellooooooo boyz" 

she said this with a little sexy wave to the boys. Hermione rolled her eyes, but lavender didn't see it so she carried on, 

"So, I've just heard the great news. Draco told me, well he didn't exactly tell me directly. Finally eavesdropping pays off. But I just wanted to come in and say, Hermione you devil! who would have thought...you! and you haven't even got a name yet!" 

Hermione was trying to get Lavender to shut up by shaking her head, and widening her eyes, so she went for the drastic approach. 

" hey lavender! what's that shiny bit on your nose?" 

" shiny? no way! my foundation must have rubbed off! I've got to go, don't look at me!" 

She said as she left the compartment, covering her nose with her hand. 

Harry turned to Hermione with a curious look on his face, which Hermione thought was incredibly cute. 

"What was all that about? 'Hermione you devil'? Draco?" 

' oh crap,' she thought, ' think of something quick! You're meant to be the smart one!' 

"urm, well, draco was obviously...talking about ..the ..big event...coming up" 

" big event?" both boys asked at the same time 

'damn, you both have to make this so much more harder!' she though frantically. 

" well we were planning on organising a dance/concert thing?" 

" so what was lavender talking about a name for?" ron asked. 

" a name for the dance stupid!" Hermione replied, as if he was being thick. 

Harry looked at Hermione, searching for something but got nothing. 

" how about 'dance'?" he said whilst mimicking a sign with his hand in the air. 

" haha, mr.funny man." Hermione said. 

She was definitely astonished, not only did they believe her, but they were actually taking the micky out of her not being able to think of name. 

O f course this brought up a lot of pressure on Hermione. She now had to organise a dance with Draco. Harry and Ron would never believe that she wouldn't be able to organise a stupid little dance. 

'Well that's 1 more thing to add to the 'talk to draco list' about' she thought looking outside the window. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Phew! 

that chapter's done! 

I don't think i've ever written so much before in 1 go! 

Not even for my coursework assignments! 

well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, even though it's going pretty slow, it will get there, don't worry! 

And thanx to my 1 wonderful reviewer!...damn...1 review...oh well... 

Thank you Aline Aquiar, you're my first reviewr...and hopefully not my last glares at everyone reading this fic and not reviweing you know who you are! 

Toodles! 


	3. chapter three

Sorry that this chapter is coming out later than my last one. 

I'm trying to get over the fact I have 'important' exams coming up. 

I'm thinking of doing another story, but that means that updating in this story will get slower, so should I? 

Anyway, let's got on with this chapter already! 

**Diaclaimer**: I own nothing but the plot....sarcasticallyyay! 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

A few days had passed since arriving at hogwarts. The feast was fantastic, and the sorting went well too. Everyone was at their lessons, and the 6th years were now studying for their NEWT's. 

Last year they had to pick a minimum of 4 subjects to take this year, and a maximum of 7 subjects. Hermione obviously taking all 7, whilst harry and ron took only 5. 

Harry and Ron had dropped potions as quick as possible, along with history of magic, only to leave harry doing DADA, care of magical creatures (COMC), transfiguration, charms and flying. I know that this isn't one of the subjects, but I'm gonna make it, he has to be good at more than one thing than DADA. 

Ron had chosen the same except, instead of flying he had chosen Muggle studies, it seemed he had inherited his father's fascination with muggle artefacts over last year. 

This left Hermione who picked potions, transfiguration, charms, history of magic, arithmancy, DADA and herbology. 

Of course along with all this, she had to cope with the band, and for some reason her new look. 

Everyone had got used to it, and it seemed the guys had got used to it more than the girls had. But there was always two the hunks next to her that occupied the girls. 

Hermione had organised with Draco to meet up every Friday at 7:00 PM down in the dungeons, where the sound would be less heard throughout the castle, so that the band could do their 'thang'. The problem was, that normally when they would finish it would be way past midnight, and she hadn't even noticed. 

She told Harry and Ron that it was a prefect meeting every time, and they didn't seem to mind. 

Although Harry was getting concerned with how tired she was on Saturday. He never saw arrive back in the common room before he went to bed, and was always the one to wake her up rather late on a Saturday morning. 

He had often wondered what happened at these meetings to get Hermione so tired, and pondered whether he should maybe follow her to one, and see what takes up all her energy. 

But one small talk with Ron just reassured him everything was fine, 

"She's just studying! you know what she's like! She'll go to the meeting, and then get so pshyched over something like a new rule, that she'll want to do more work. 

She may have changed her look, but she's still the same old Hermione." 

~ ~ ~...^*~.~*^...~ ~ ~ 

One Friday evening, a month after returning back to school, Hermione was on her way towards the portrait hole of her common room. She reached the fat lady and once again asked is she could stay there until she got back. The fat lady never asked any question, partly because Hermione was a top student and that she was a prefect. 

She reached the usual classroom down near the dungeons, which naturally meant that Draco would already be there. This time was no different. 

"Hey" Draco said as he looked up to find Hermione. 

He had never called by her name yet since the group started, and he didn't want to. If he had to talk to her he would just call her 'Granger'. 

He jumped off the table which he was sitting on, waiting for the rest of the band to come. HE took a step closer to Hermione, implying he wanted to talk to her. 

"Listen, I was thinking about that thing you were saying, about the dance thing? Well I thought maybe we could organise one." Draco said shrugging. 

Hermione had hoped that everyone had forgotten about it. Harry or Ron hadn't said anything about it, so she presumed that they had forgotten. 

"Why?, What's brought all this on?" she asked looking back at him. 

"well I was thinking that it's possibly a good excuse for the band, you already told potter and weasel about it, and well, it could be good for the band in other ways too..." 

"Like how?" 

"Well...We're organising it, so therefore we need to choose the decorations, the food...the music..." He said in a suggestive way, trying to make Hermione see what he was thinking. 

"Let's discuss this when Terry and Justin get here, huh?" 

Hermione was thinking hard what a difference.... It would be great for the band, but Harry and Ron would have to found out, well they were going to find out someday weren't they? 

Justin arrived first followed by Terry. They had a discussion about the dance, and thought that it was a great idea. And as it was October, by the time the dance would be ready, it would be in time for Christmas, so they could blame it all on Santa. 

"but," Justin spoke-up, " you do realise that this means we need a proper name now. We can't just say that 'no-name' are playing at this thing can we?" 

They all sat there thinking up names for 2 hours, which was incredibly fun, as they would get more ludicrous as time went on, but wasn't getting anywhere. 

"Well I still say that 'The Randies' is the best" Draco added, " it describes us all perfectly...well at least me...." 

This caused him to get evil-ed by the other 3 members, so he rethought what he sed. 

" OK, not 'The Randies' then-" 

" look why don't we do this later on, we do actually need more than 5 songs to do this thing, and we need some practise time." said Terry, ending the naming-game. 

It was 1:30am, and Justin and terry were packing away the equipment. They put shrinking charms on their stuff, so they wouldn't be seen carrying round big heavy objects. 

"We'll see you guys later!" they both said and left. 

Hermione was on her way out the door, when she heard a guitar chord being struck behind her. She turned around and saw Draco sitting on a table, looking down at his guitar plucking a string once in awhile. 

"aren't you gonna go back?" Hermione asked. 

"nah. I think I'll just stay here for a bit, play a bit more." 

Hermione fully turned towards him and started to walk towards his direction, she sucked in some breath as she was scared of what she was about to say. 

" you know, as much as I hate to say this, especially in front of you, but you're really good at the guitar, you know" 

"mhm." Draco mumbled not looking at her. 

" well I better get going." she said, she started towards the door when she heard Draco call out to her. 

She turned, "yes?" 

"umm...well...you're a real good singer too...actually..."Draco sed in a barely audible voice, but she still heard him. 

"thanx" she knew that it took quite a lot of courage to admit that to her, as well as himself. 

But she appreciated it all the same, even if it was Draco. 

He looked up at her, connecting his eyes with hers, and sighed. 

" you know this is really annoying. Being in a band with you. I hated you so much, and now it's just this dislike." 

"dislike?" Hermione asked. She walked over and sat on the opposite table to him. 

" Yeah. Before you get to know someone, you'll always think of them as really horrible or really nice. With you, it's like I hated you before, but now I got to know you, you're all right. Although you're still a mudblood, nothing can change how I feel towards _that_." 

Hermione had thought it was too good to be true, that was until the last comment. 

" well I was gonna say thanx.." Hermione said in an ungrateful tone. 

" you still can." Draco said with a smirk. 

"no I don't think I will." Hermione replied. She was going to play stubborn Hermione from now on, she didn't feel in the mood to give Draco her good side. 

"Doesn't potter or weasel teach you nay manners?" Draco asked , as if he cracked a joke. 

"they don't need to, and I really doubt that Ron cares about my manners." 

"oooh...we're showing favouritism, are we?" 

"why am I still here???" Hermione said as she got up. 

"probably because you want someone to talk to about you problems to." Draco called out at her. 

"well I wouldn't discuss them with you if you were the last thing on earth" she spat. 

" well I am the only one you can talk to. I'm in the band, and if you go to Potter or weasel, they'll just be ashamed that you even talked to me...looks like you ain't got a choice." 

Hermione had stopped at the door. True, her problem was the band, and she didn't want anyone to know about it, so she couldn't tell anyone. She turned back to Draco, with a look of defeat. 

" see I told you." he replied, he won. 

"So how the hell do you cope with this? being in a band with me, a gryffindor?" 

" I dunno, I guess it's just the music that is keeping me going. Especially as it's also with a hufflepuff and ravenclaw." 

"the music?" she asked in a disbelief tone. 

"yeah. I love music, and we seem to get along in the music department." 

" so that's all it is? that's your secret?" 

This wasn't the best of news for Hermione. She obviously didn't like music as much, she preferred to study, but she did like to just listen to her music from time to time. 

"I better go." Draco said. He started to pack away his guitar, " you better go to, potter will be wandering where his girlfriend is." 

"I wish" Hermione had said absent-mindedly. After she realised what she said, she look at draco who was smirking broadly. 

" I didn't mean....i meant...urm....that...i wish..he ...oh crap.." she stumbled. 

" that's OK. this didn't happen. I don't tell anyone about you and potter, you don't tell anyone about the 'music talk back there" 

"agreed" she said. 

They both walked to the door at the same time, and as they reached the door, turned to each other. 

" night." draco said smiling. 

"goodnight" Hermione replied. 

She started to walk down the hallway when she stopped, and turned around to find he was gone, she couldn't believe it, Draco just smiled! 

'That's one for the books' she thought, and turned to walk back to her dormitory. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

WOW! these chapters just keep getting longer and longer. 

Be prepared for the next chapter. it's gonna be the organising and then an accident occurs...whoops. 

Thanks for the reviews- 

****

**CUJO6931**- Definitely h/hr, anything else doesn't seem right to me. 

**babooshka**- interesting idea, it's definitely got me thinking and that takes a lot and finally I've found someone of equal weirdness to me! yay! 

**Hermione Elizabeth potter**- thanx for the review, remind me if I do it again. 

**Aline aquiar-** Sorry this chapter came out now. Don't worry, I thought of the whole Draco thing. it's gonna be awesome. and do you watch roswell high? 'cos I luv roswell high! 


	4. chapter four

Well this took ages to do. I actually have been writing this in my lovely supervised studying periods in skool. Word of advice, if you say that you're doing a story for English, when it's actually sumthing else, make sure you've written sumthing clean. Not until the teacher read my piece of "english coursework" did she realise that I'm a naughty girl. tut tut. 

So anyway on with the story.. 

Disclaimer: I don't believe this! i've written 4 chapters and I STILL don't own anything, what do I have to do round here to get recognized?? 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The next day Hermione woke up at 10:30am. Once again she was late. Great. She got ready for an early lunch whilst remembering what happened last night. 

On top of classes, homework, prefect duties and the band, she now had a dance to organise. Well the music was the easy bit, but still no-name. 

She walked out the dormitory ready for some food and found Harry and Ron. 

"Well if it isn't our 'lil sleeping beauty now" said Ron in a sarcastic tone. 

"Hermione," harry said changing the atmosphere to a rather serious one, "if there was something wrong you would tell us, wouldn't you?" 

"what makes you think that something is wrong?" 

"well you've been waking up really late, and I never see you come back from those meetings even when it's past midnight." 

"nothing is wrong! Why don't you just go over to your girlfriends and leave me alone!" she said impatiently. 

She had noticed a few 5th years eyeing up Harry and Ron and she felt torn. She just had to start liking 1 of the 2 most wanted guys in the school! 

Harry looked disappointed. All he wanted to do was talk to Hermione seriously, but that never seemed to work. 

Hermione felt guilty straight after what she had said. She walked out the common room, but not before giving Harry a look which she hoped had said 'follow-me'. 

As she stepped out the portrait hole she turned around to find Harry with a questioning look on his face standing right in front of her. She couldn't help but feel the heat rising inside of her. 

"I'm sorry." Hermione started, " it's just this prefect thing is getting demanding and there's a lot too organise. You know, the dance?" 

"oh yeah, the dance. Hermione I just wanted to know why you're doing so much work. You shouldn't push yourself so much." 

"look I'm fine. I'm alright." she assured him. 

In the back of her mind there was a little voice telling her that he liked her, 'why would he care so much about your work if he didn't like you?' it said. 

'Because he's my friend! all friends look out for each other!' 

Harry nodded, and turned to go. But then we was hit with a sudden idea, he turned back around so quickly that Hermione jumped back scared. 

"oh sorry Herms. Look I just thought, if maybe I help you organise it, then you won't have such a workload! hm?" Harry said hopefully. 

"harry, I can't do that to you! You have enough work as it is! and Quidditch practice, you are the captain, and you can't cancel your training sessions! Don't worry I've got it covered." 

She turned to go to the kitchens for some food when from the opposite direction she heard her name being called. 

"Hermione! HERMIONE!" It was Terry. 

"Hermione I have great news! there's this place down in hogsmeade called the magic microphone, they're having an open night for new bands to play their stuff on Thursday. I got us a slot at 8:00pm. If this goes well then the ball will be fantastic!" 

"oh, OK, I'll be there. Meet in the great hall around 7:30?" Hermione replied. 

"Great. I'll just go tell Draco. 7:30." Terry turned to leave and he was out of sight Hermione found Harry was still there. 

"That was just, something, that we were going to go to, to, um, see if we can find a band for the dance. We wanted a local new band. Well I'm getting hungry, so I'm just gonna go down to the kitchens and grab some food." She turned to go, as so did Harry. 

He walked back in to the common room, and walked over to Ron who was doing his charms homework. 

"Hermione's okay now. She's just gone to get some food." Harry said as he sat opposite Ron. 

Ron looked up at Harry with a serious look on his face. 'This can't be good' Harry thought. 

"what's going on with you and Hermione?" He asked, looking Harry straight in the eye. 

"nothing. What do you mean?" Harry was getting very confused by now. 

"do you like her?" 

" well of course I like her! She's my best friend." 

"no I mean in a girl way, not in a best-friend way." 

"you mean, do I fancy her?" harry said very slowly, cottoning on to what Ron meant. 

"Yeah, are you going to the dance with her?" Ron said whilst eviling Harry. 

"I haven't even told you if I fancy her yet!" 

Ron stared at Harry waiting for an answer. In the meantime Harry was thinking about Hermione , not the best-friend but the girl. He sat there looking off into space, until a few minutes later a look of realisation dawned on hid face. 

Ron knew exactly what this meant, ha had just admitted he liked Hermione. 

'Great going Ron! You just made Harry realise that he likes your girl!...Well you needed to find out whether he liked her or not...Shut up will you!' 

"so, I guess you, do?" Ron asked hesitantly. 

"erm, well, only in a girl way. She's still my best friend." Harry said. He was trying to convince himself as much as he was trying to convince Ron. 

For the whole day Harry was too preoccupied with his thoughts to do his homework, but there was always tomorrow. By the end of the day he was so confused he just wanted to go to bed. He had been stealing glances at Hermione all day, to figure out which one he liked better. The best-friend or the girl. As he climbed into bed, he was having an internal argument to himself, and only did it stop when he admitted that he liked Hermione more than a friend. 

'Happy now!??' He asked himself. 

Only then was he allowed to go to sleep, and dream about 'his girl'. 

T ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ T 

On Thursday night, Hermione was waiting in the Great hall at 7:25pm. She had been to see Dumbledore on Monday night concerning Transport. She had to tell him about the band, and that they wanted to play at the dance they were organising. Dumbledore seemed very happy to know that Hogwarts had a home band- 

"it's been quite a long time since Hogwarts had a 'home band'. I think the last band to be formed here was over 20 years ago. What a lot of fun that had been." He said with a mysterious smiling on his lips. 

He had agreed to let them go to Hogsmeade just for tonight. He wanted to know the reaction of the crowd, so he would know what he was letting himself in for at the dance. They were given a curfew of 10:30pm. 

When the others arrived with excited looks on their faces, they made their way to Hogsmeade using the horseless carriages used at the beginning of term. They all chatted on the way their, and when they arrived, Hermione had just began to feel the first sign of nerves she had been waiting for. 

They walked towards the end of Hogsmeade, and found a long que waiting outside a building with tinted windows so you couldn't see through them. 

As she looked past the que, she did a back-take on some familiar faces. 

"COLIN! GINNY!" Hermione screamed surprised, "what are you doing here? You should be at Hogwarts!" 

"well...umm...what are you doing here?" Ginny asked, hoping she had caught her out. 

"Dumbledore gave me permission to be here. I am prefect you know!" Hermione said with pride in her voice. 

" Well if you hadn't noticed, I too am a prefect" Ginny said with equal pride. 

Hermione had forgot she was made a prefect. She was surprised at first to think that she was actually the sibling who took after Fred and George, but then, she was quite sensible. 

" Fine. But Ginny, you must promise me that what you see here tonight must not be repeated at school." Hermione said in a dark tone. 

Ginny gave a questioning look, but then Hermione was whisked away by Justin who was ushering her along the que. 

The que started to move, and Ginny & Colin stated to move down. They got inside and ordered two cokes and sat down on the a table on the side. The presenter walked on wearing normal muggle clothes, and started to talk about the rules, and the acts appearing. 

"so now let's give a warm welcome for our first act. A 4-some from right in Hogsmeade! ANKH!" 

The audience clapped as Justin, Terry, Draco and Hermione walked onto the stage. 

Ginny had her jaw on the floor. She couldn't believe it. Bookworm Hermione had just walked on-stage with the 3 rather cool guys, wearing revealing black gothic clothing. the guys weren't wearing that!...Dipsticks! 

Draco struck a few chords and then started to play a little tune on his guitar. it was quite melodic. 

After a few seconds Terry and Justin came in with the bass and drums. 

Hermione stepped up to the microphone and placed both hands over it, she started to sing in the mike with a very low sexy voice. 

The audience were very impressed, and Ginny couldn't help bopping her head and smiling to hermione's voice singing to the music. 

__

_So lately, been wondering  
Who will be there to take my place  
When I'm gone you'll need love to light the shadows on your face  
If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all  
Then between the sand and stone, could you make it on your own_

_If I could, then I would,  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low, I'll go wherever you will go_

_And maybe, I'll find out  
A way to make it back someday  
To watch you, to guide you, through the darkest of your days  
If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all  
Then I hope there's someone out there  
Who can bring me back to you_

_If I could, then I would,  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low, I'll go wherever you will go_

_Run away with my heart  
Run away with my hope  
Run away with my love_

_I know now, just quite how,   
My life and love may still go on  
In your heart, in your mind, I'll stay with you for all of time  
  
If I could, then I would,  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low, I'll go wherever you will go_

_If I could turn back time_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_If I could make you mine_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

__

__After 'ANKH_'_ had finished their song with the previous little tune Draco was playing on hit guitar, the crowd stood up clapping. Ginny thought they were one of the best emo-rock bands she had heard. They certainly very good. 

As they walked off stage,they walked towards their rather small dressing room. Hermione walked in last, and shut the door behind them. She turned to the guys. 

"we're called 'Ankh'?!!" she asked disbelieving. 

Terry stepped up- 

"Well they needed a name, they wouldn't except that we had no name, so I chose the one I liked the most." 

"ankh was your favourite? I don't even remember hearing that...ever!" 

" fine...look if you don't like the goddamn name, change it!" Terry half-shouted it. 

There was a long pause whilst Hermione stood there trying to get used to the name. 

"that's OK. I just wish you would have told us." 

They got changed into their normal clothes, and packed all their stuff away. There was a knock at the door, and Draco went to answer it. Ginny was standing there looking very smug. 

Hermione walked over to the door as Draco turned to go. 

"so this is what prefect Granger does on Thursday nights?" Ginny asked amazed. 

"Ginny please don't tell anyone. I haven't told anyone, and we were hoping to keep it a secret until the dance." 

" Does harry or Ron know?" 

" nope. Which is why I didn't want you to come. You and colin would be the first to tell them anything. Please?" Hermione had put on her puppy-god eyes, and had a pleading face. 

" the most I'm gonna say is that there is a great band called Ankh playing at the dance. Great song by the way. I they all like that?" 

" no. There's quite a range. but they're all pretty much emo-rock" Justin said from behind Hermione. 

"who thought of the name Ankh?" Ginny asked. 

Everyone looked at Terry who was staring at the floor. 

"well, anyway, I better go. Curfew is at 10:30 you know." Ginny said and walked off. 

"it's only 8:30!" draco said astonished. 

They all went back to the horseless carriage waiting for them, and they were on their way back to Hogwarts. They were all chatting on the way back saying how much they couldn't wait for the dance. 

They all went their sperate ways to their dormitories, and Hermione walked to the Gryffindor tower. She walked up towards her bed, and noticed a spare piece of parchment lying on the floor beside her bed. She picked it up and wrote on it, 

School Dance 

November 30th 

6:00pm - late?? 

Music provided by new band 'Ankh' 

Dinner included. 

Muggle wear. 

She put the piece of paper her bedside table, changed and settled herself into bed.' This had to be one of the best decisions of my life' she thought before drifting off to sleep. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The song 'wherever you will go' is taken from The calling's new album Camino Palmero. 

I bought it 2 days ago, and it's the best ever! 

Don't tell me that it's sung by a guy...i know that..Hermione just sang it in her voice...shhhh 

So neway. 

Thanx for the reviews: 

Nicole- Sorry about the vocab. thing. i'm not that good at english. 

Aline Aquiar- hehe, do you have sky one? I saw the last episode of roswell, then they changed it...weird.. 

Rina- ummm...i like h/hr better actually... 

Hikari 47- Thanx for the band name's, I haven't yet listened to them, I haven't ever heard of them b4...soz 

Hermione Elizabeth potter- Draco? bad? where would you get that idea from? someone informs me about his dad oh right.... 

Dc- yeaaaaaaaaah.....thanx.....--- 

So now it's your turn! 

I don't care if you don't write any words, just show me you read the bloody fic! 

Leave a review with a single dot, I just wanna know if you read it! 

plz! 

Thank you! 


	5. author's note

Whassup dudes?

Ok not the best way to start an author's note…

Anyway…I'm only here to tell the ppl who would actually read this, that as you guessed it, this story is no more!

As you guessed, considering that I haven't updated for a loooooooooong time…..

So if anyone really wants to carry on with this story, they're welcome to….

Nyah nyah….sorry ppl that were reading this….

I hope you're not mad at me, I'm actually working on another story, that'll be coming out soon…and this one has been going on for a couple of months,, partially the fact that my friends are forcing me to write it now….

So beware of the next story coming out soon….

Ciao!!!

Evil666

P.s. if you fancy taking on this story, review it with your e-mail address, and I'll email you… 

AH!!!! Just adding to the author's note,,,,this note is actually gonna be taken off…I had completely forgotten about it, but I have written the next two chapters already!...so all I have to do now is type them up, and you'll have you're next two chapters, then you can carry on the story!!!

Woo-hoo….i'm not so stupid now am i?!!! well……. it was rhetorical!!

The next chapter will be up in the next week I promise!!!


	6. author's note the second

Hello!

Just here to say that…I'm sorry!

I know I said that I was going to update in a weeks time, but I am sorry to report that I can't

Sorry!…I shall try my best to see if I can, but don't blame me if it isn't out!

Reason being- I have my mox this week, and for the week after….

I shall hope to get out the new chapter asap, and my next story will be up soon

My friend is Making me do it, so you shall not be dissappointed!

Sorry to All, who thought this was Going to Be a New chapter….

Evil666


End file.
